Conta uma histólia?
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Um pesadelo, algo ruim fazendo o pequeno Hyoga acordar assustado e procurar pelos braços reconfortantes e acolhedores de seu pai.


_**Presente de Amigo Secreto Substituto para Narcisa Le Fay - AF do Fórum Need For Fic 2013**_  
[Projeto] Ano Zodiacal I, Signo: [Aquário] Wee fic

 **Lembrete:** Lembrem-se que estamos vendo uma pequena criança que ainda troca muitas letras e palavras falando. Então muita coisa errada virá pelo caminho! :err:  
O livro 'O jacarezinho egoísta' existe e é de autoria de Chloris Arruda de Araujo, e eu tenho esse exemplar até hoje!

 **Beta** : Ariadne, Ad... merci mon ange! 3

 **oOoOoOo**

 ** _'O relógio bate é hora de nanar  
E os pequeninos precisam descansar  
Ao Papai-do-céu vou pedir em oração  
Olhe por nós todos e nos dê sua proteção  
Ao Papai-do-céu vou pedir em oração  
Olhe por nós todos e nos dê sua proteção'_**

O relógio cuco, uma relíquia passada de geração em geração na família Deschamps, havia acabado de anunciar onze horas da noite.

Voltando um pouco os olhos para o objeto pendurado no mesmo lugar, do qual ele se lembrava desde pequeno, o homem alto e ruivo, tornou a sentar em sua poltrona confortável e tinha nas mãos um exemplar antigo, uma raridade, em que vinha trabalhando.

Antes de conseguir focar os olhos novamente nas páginas amareladas, aguçou um pouco os sentidos. Os pequenos flocos de neve voltavam a cair lá fora impregnando a janela enorme da sala e os olhos rubros se perderam naquele maravilhoso espetáculo enquanto lá do corredor, a duas portas de distância, a melodia da caixinha de música que pertencera à sua falecida esposa, tocava os últimos acordes.

Àquela hora, o pequeno Hyoga, já deveria ter adormecido. Era naqueles momentos que Camus sentia falta da esposa, mas a vida tinha de seguir seu curso e as tristezas deveriam ficar para trás. A sobrevivência deles dependia disso.

Professor universitário, Camus Guillaume Deschamps, adorava o seu trabalho. Arqueologia sempre o fascinara, e era exatamente por aquele motivo que se encontrava tão tarde da noite lendo um livro antigo. Precisava completar sua pesquisa e o melhor horário para conseguir fazer qualquer coisa e se concentrar era quando o furacão loiro, seu único filho, fechava os olhinhos para dormir. Não que ele fosse arteiro, mas o garotinho estava na fase de que a tudo queria saber e perguntar.

Com um suspiro aliviado, o francês abriu o livro na página, retirando o marcador e recomeçou sua leitura. Havia conseguido ler e fazer algumas anotações de apenas uma página, quando sentiu duas mãozinhas se fecharem contra seus braços e o rosto muito pálido de íris azuis mirarem-no como quem busca por algo.

\- Hyoga, o que foi? – Perguntou ao deixar o livro de lado e erguer o pequeno, colocando-o sentado no colo.

Antes de responder e buscando por abrigo, abraçou o pescoço do pai com força, como se assim afastaria todo o mal ou o que quer que lhe afligisse. A respiração agitada, e o coraçãozinho batendo descompassado no peito, denunciavam que o pequenino havia se assustado.

\- Um monstu! – A voz fina e infantil quebrou o silêncio. Mirando o pai, Hyoga fez beicinho, uma das mãos espalmadas no rosto do outro.

\- Um monstro? Em seu quarto? – E ao ver que ele concordava com um aceno de cabeça, Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ora, eu tenho certeza que ele _non_ está mais lá, Hyoga.

\- _Non, papa_! O monstu tava lá. – Assustado, Hyoga segurava fortemente, com uma mão, uma mecha dos cabelos avermelhados do pai, como se fazendo aquilo estaria mais seguro. E com a outra mão rechonchuda, ele apalpava a maçã do rosto do francês. – O monstu vai pegá o Oga e o _papa, non_ quelo voltá.

Mesmo antes de Camus poder dizer que iria espantar o monstro do quarto do único filho, lá vinha ele com seu jeitinho, solicitando que não queria voltar para a cama.

\- Mas você precisa dormir, Hyoga. – Afagou-lhe os cabelos loiros revoltos. – Vamos, eu vou...

\- Pu' favo, _papa_! Deixa o Oga ficá! – Choramingou o garotinho.

Camus reconhecia aquilo como manha, sabia que o filho estava ficando mal acostumado, mas por mais que ele tentasse ser um pai severo quando se tratava da hora de dormir e pesadelos, seu coração se aquecia, derretia, e ele não conseguia agir como a maioria dos pais deveria.

Certa vez até tentara, mas Hyoga entrara em desespero e começara a berrar, levando o pai a não deixá-lo no quarto sozinho. Sabia estar fazendo o errado, mas poderia corrigir o comportamento do filho em outro momento. E desde então, e com os pesadelos, o loirinho ia parar nos braços protetores de seu progenitor.

\- Hyoga, já passa da hora de você estar na cama. Amanhã é um novo dia e você tem de levantar cedo para ir a escola. – A voz severa, porém calma, tentando passar segurança. – Vamos, eu fico com você até que durma.

O loirinho balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Você teve um pesadelo, Hyoga. _Non_ tem monstro em seu quarto. Seja um garoto bonzinho, _papa_ precisa ler um livro pro trabalho.

Ao escutar aquilo, os olhos do pequeno brilharam incontidamente e com ambas as mãos no rosto do pai, para mirá-lo direto nos olhos, falou ansiosamente.

\- _Papa_ , pu' favo, conta uma histólinha p'o Oga, conta?

E antes mesmo que o mais velho retrucasse, Hyoga pulou do colo dele e correu até a estante, localizando o livro desejado e voltando para junto do ruivo, sentando no colo dele confortavelmente, mostrou a capa para o pai .

\- Novamente 'O Jacarezinho Egoísta'? – O pai pareceu já não se impressionar mais. Aquele livro era o favorito do pequeno.

\- Oga gota dos patinhos, _papa_! Lê po Oga! – E ao terminar de falar, estendeu o livro na direção dele.

\- Está bem, mas vamos ficar mais confortáveis. – Camus propôs. – Que tal deitarmos próximos da lareira, e nos cobrirmos com o cobertor?

\- Vai se dive'tido, _papa_! Oga qué!

Com um sorriso divertido, o ruivo colocou o filho com cuidado no chão. E sob a supervisão dele, pegou travesseiros e almofadas que estavam a um canto, um cobertor grosso, e os ajeitou defronte a lareira. Reavivando o fogo, deitou-se primeiro e deixou que o pequeno se acomodasse de encontro ao seu corpo.

\- Posso começar? – Perguntou e, ao receber o aval do filho, abriu o livro e com a voz calma e até mesmo melodiosa, começou a narrar a querida historinha.

Certo momento, notou que o pequeno havia adormecido, mas não parou de ler, até ter certeza que Hyoga não abriria os olhos e exigiria ouvir o resto da narração.

Sentindo as pálpebras pesadas e, deixando-se levar para o mundo dos sonhos, o livro escorregou de suas mãos. Inconscientemente, Camus cingiu o filho, puxando-o mais de encontro a si, e 'O Jacarezinho Egoísta' acabou por parar entre os braços do pequeno Hyoga.

E nos braços do pai, o garotinho encontrou a paz, longe dos monstros e dos sonhos ruins.

 **oOoOoOo**

Url da música de ninar que me inspirou, eu amava esse programa quando eu era pequenina como o Hyoga. www. youtube watch ?time _ continue =7 &v = FModC7uCr4I (Basta tirar os espaços para o link funcionar! )

 **Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*deitada na cama tendo a frente o note, a coelha aquariana parece perdida em pensamentos. Várias imagens abertas, fics, e o facebook. Janelas e mais janelas na barra de ferramentas. Um silêncio fora do comum*

 **Barnaby:** O que? Não... de novo não!

*suspirando*

Eu mereço! Eu devo ter dançado Cancan na Santa Ceia, só pode. Ou quem sabe ter enxugado as mãos no Santo Sudário? O que oi agora, Bunny?

 **Barnaby:** Meu nome não é Bunny, é Barnaby!

Tá, tá, tá! Isso você deixa pra dizer ao Tiger! Será que eu não posso voltar a escrever numa boa? Quando não é o Kardia, agora vem logo você? O playboyzinho metido e chato?

 **Barnaby:** *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Puxa, eu não sabia que você pensava isso de mim!

Nunca pensei, mas acho que vou começar a pensar! Quantas cobranças! Eu vou voltar a escrever com todos vocês, mas tenha um pouco de paciência 'Kawaii usagi-chan"! (coelhinho fofo)

 **Barnaby:** Céus, ela não tem jeito... Hoje passa!

Raspa, Coelho branco, ou não vou no Dreams usando seu cosplay e faço uma fic te deixando sozinho!

 **Barnaby** : Mais uma? Não, não...

Então, vai... passa! *suspirando ao ver o Coelhinho fofo ir embora*  
Bem, como sempre, tem um que me atrapalha, mas vamos ao que interessa! Muito obrigado a todos que chegaram até aqui. Façam uma ficwriter feliz, comentem!

Cisa, espero que tenha gostado, foi com muito carinho e de coração que escrevi essa fic.

Beijos e até meu próximo surto!  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
